Fruit défendu
by Bleeding Coconut
Summary: Lorsque Harry Potter se décide enfin à goûter au fruit défendu ça fait mal, surtout lorsque ce fruit le trahi pour une dénommée Granger. HP/DM
1. Première approche

**Avant propos**

Bonjour tout le monde voici ma toute première fanfiction, alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plais *petit regard du chat potté*. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle va contenir surement pas plus de 5, le deuxième chapitre est bientôt terminé, et sera bientôt présent sur ff. Soyez généreux en review qu'elles soient positives ou non tout ce que je vous demande c'est que tout cela soit un minimum constructif. Merci à l'avance à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de me lire et avant toute chose bonne lecture =)

_Rating:_ T mais je ne peux assurer que je resterais saine d'esprit jusqu'à la fin de ma fanfic alors restez sur vos gardes

_Personnages:_ Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy, Hermione Granger, fan de yaoi c'est pour vous, cependant si vous avez un quelconque problème avec les homosexuels, pour votre santé, ne restez pas dans les parages...

_Genre:_ Humour, romance et niaiseries possibles

_Disclaimer: Bien évidemment chaque personnage m'appartient je gagne des millions à chaque ligne que je tape et, en réalité je suis tellement riche que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'embête à faire des études et, pour être claire le premier qui touche à un cheveu de Ron je le massacre... _Plus sérieusement les personnages sont l'unique propriété de JK Rowling et c'est elle qui touche de l'argent lorsqu'elle écrit, pas moi. D'ailleurs si les personnages auraient été de mon invention, Drago Malfoy serait gay, et Ronald Weasley m'aurait épousé.

Résumé:

_Lorsque Harry Potter se décide enfin à goûter au fruit défendu ça fait mal, surtout lorsque ce fruit le trahi pour une dénommée Granger. HP/DM_

* * *

><p>Je ne sais plus très bien quel jour on était, je me rappelle simplement que les grandes vacances approchaient, surement le mois de mai à vrai dire. Lorsqu'il m'adressa la parole. Non lorsqu'il me donna cet ordre:<p>

- Potter, faut qu'on parle !

A ce moment précis de ma vie, je n'étais pas seul, entouré de ma bande d'amis de l'équipe de Quidditch, nous étions en train de savourer la fin de notre entrainement, lorsque monsieur, s'imagina que j'allais le suivre. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois de ma vie qu'on me demandait de régler des comptes, mais la raison de mon étonnement venait plutôt de la personne qui venait de m'adresser la parole.

- Je ne pense pas avoir le besoin et, encore moins l'envie de te parler Malfoy, alors trouves toi une nouvelle victime.

A peine avais-je terminais ma phrase que je lui tournai le dos, tête haute, je pensais que jamais de mon vivant un Malfoy ne me donnerait d'ordre, c'était sans compter sur son acharnement.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de discuter !

- Oh ! Alors c'est réglé tu n'as plus besoin qu'on parle !

Pris à son propre piège, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'afficher ce petit sourire satisfait de mon visage, cependant mon rival ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin.

- Par Merlin ne m'obliges pas à te jeter un sors pour te faire obéir, je te rassure Potter j'ai déjà déjeuné ce matin et, je n'ai pas l'intention de te dévorer et, puis de toute manière, j'aurais bien trop peur que tu me sois indigeste.

Chacun des joueurs de l'équipe riaient de notre répartie, tout comme moi il détestait Malfoy, non seulement parce qu'il était à Serpentard, mais également parce que c'était un Malfoy. Cependant, malgré cette inimitié entre tous, mes coéquipiers étaient curieux de savoir qui aurait le dernier mot.

- Très bien, mais que me vaut ton attention pour moi aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si je dois te le rappeler, mais je ne te porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur.

_"Dans son cœur peut-être pas, mais ailleurs…"_ à l'évidence certains avaient peut-être oublié que j'avais l'ouïe fine. Le visage de celui qui me faisait face se renfrognait à mesure que je lui tenais tête. A ce moment, je lui trouvais un air différent, quelque chose en lui me faisait croire qu'il était pressé, mais outre ce manque de patience manifeste, un second élément me perturbais chez lui, cependant j'ignorais encore de quoi il s'agissait. J'étais alors tiraillé entre mon besoin incessant de le remettre en place et, une curiosité inassouvie qui me prenait lors de ce genre de situation.

- Pas ici binoclard, c'est une affaire privée.

Je levai un sourcil en réaction à mon surnom, à croire que le vilain petit garçon qu'étais ce cher Drago, venait d'épuiser toutes ses meilleures insultes, de son guides de** Partage des mauvaises ondes**, par Etincelame Shunt. Cependant ma curiosité prenant peu à peu le dessus, je n'en pris guère ombrage et, me contenta de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

- Très bien vos désirs font désordres sir.

Je fis mon dernier petit effet par ma révérence, provoquant des ricanements de la part de mes compères, qui provoquèrent une dernière remarque de Malfoy.

- Epargne-moi tes mauvais jeux de mots, et par la même occasion tes mauvais jeux de scène. Tu me fais pitié.

Il me tira alors par le bras, m'agrippant avec plus de force que je ne l'en soupçonnais et, d'un pas rapide m'emmena où nul ne pourrait nous trouver, la salle sur demande. A ce moment, j'aurais presque pu être ébahit qu'il se souvienne de la manière de la faire apparaitre, s'il n'avait pas souhaitait un placard à balai. Un placard à balai certes plus grand que la moyenne des placards à balais, si tentait qu'il y ait une mesure moyenne pour ce genre de local, information dont je n'ai évidemment pas pus lire d'article dessus, même dans le Chicaneur. Cependant malgré sa taille imposante, cela restait un placard à ballai, poussiéreux, mais au moins éclairait, pour ce que ça valait. Arrivait à destination je croisais les bras faisant face au jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, mon air supérieur étant réapparu. Non pas que je faisais partie de ces personnes à se croire réellement supérieures, mais envers Malfoy, il est vrai que j'aimais jouer ce rôle. Puisque mon ennemi s'était décidé à être aussi muet qu'une tombe j'ouvris le bal des hostilités:

- Et c'est en m'emmenant dans un placard à balai que tu comptes me faire croire, que tu n'as aucunement l'intention de me faire quelque chose.

- Ne te méprends pas Potter, je n'ai jamais dis que je ne te ferais rien, j'ai simplement précisé que je n'avais pas l'intention de te dévorer.

C'est à ces mots que ma vie bascula. Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, Drago Malfoy me plaqua contre le mur, non sans violence et, je sentis s'abattre ses lèvres sur les miennes. Avec une telle avidité, je doutai que cela pouvait encore tenir du baiser. Seulement il fallait bien imaginer que j'étais loin de m'attendre à ça. Et après quelques secondes sans vraiment savoir ce qui se passait, je finis par me ressaisir, repoussant prestement le Serpentard. Prenant un air outré je lui demandai alors ce qui n'allait pas chez lui…

- Non mais, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Depuis quand on se jette ainsi sur les gens ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que…

Je n'eue même pas le temps de terminer mes plaintes, que déjà il attaquait de nouveau.

- Oh Potter, arrêtes de faire ta mijaurée ce rôle ne te va absolument pas. Et puis entre nous, on sait très bien que tu en as aussi envie que moi.

Il s'était imperceptiblement rapproché de ma personne, à mesure qu'il prononçait ces mots, jusqu'à se retrouver à seulement quelques millimètres de mon visage. Son attitude avait changée du tout au tout, devenant très sensuel, je sentais un frisson me parcourir l'échine, jusqu'au bas de mon dos. Je devais l'admettre, Malfoy ne m'était pas indifférant. Mais il était hors de question que je lui fasse une joie pareille, avouer une telle faiblesse à mon ennemi, c'était comme lui offrir un bâton pour qu'il me batte. Seulement nous étions à cet instant, très proche l'un de l'autre, beaucoup trop proche et, je pouvais sentir le souffle chaud de sa respiration contre mes lèvres. Après tout on n'a qu'une seule jeunesse, ni une, ni deux, je le plaquais à mon tour contre le mur, l'embrassant avec plus de rage et d'effervescence qu'il n'en avait usé sur moi. Mes mains se baladaient sur son torse, descendant peu à peu, jusqu'à trouver l'objet de ma convoitise. J'ouvrai sa braguette, lorsqu'il me saisit les mains, me regarda droit dans les yeux et ajouta dans un souffle:

- J'aime pas tourner autour du pot.

Il reprit alors sa place initiale, je me trouvais désormais face au mur. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ce fut rapide mais, intense.

Alors qu'il se rhabillait, deux questions me vinrent à l'esprit la première concernait le choix du placard à balai, quant à la seconde elle était directement liée à notre activité.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi le placard à balai ? Ne me dis pas que tu as improvisé et, que c'est uniquement parce que j'étais trop sexy que tu as préféré coucher avec moi, plutôt que de parler ? Et puis pourquoi coucher avec moi, maintenant, pourquoi l'avoir fait tout simplement ? Non pas que c'était désagréable, bien au contraire mais…

Une fois de plus, il me coupa la parole, à croire qu'il participait au concours du jeune possédant le moins de bonne manière. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait gagné le concours haut la main.

- T'es vraiment obligé de poser toutes ses questions ?

Il secoua son visage en signe de dénégation et, s'approcha une dernière fois de moi. Il me pris alors le visage et m'embrassa. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser cette image n'avait rien de tendre, une nouvelle fois, le côté Malfoy avait pris le dessus sur le côté Drago. Tout comme le Dr Jekyll et, Mr Hide, mon rival possédait plusieurs tempéraments et, aujourd'hui, même s'il était d'humeur aguicheuse, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de brutal par moment. Il haussa alors un sourcil en simple guise d'au revoir, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser le feu qui brulait en moi. Dès lors ma vision des choses et, plus particulièrement de la vie au sein de Poudlard changea du tout au tout.


	2. Silence radio

**Avant propos**

Bonjour tout le monde, comme promis voici déjà le deuxième chapitre de ma fic, l'inspiration pour la fin de ce chapitre m'est subitement ce matin à deux heures donc je préfère vous prévenir encore que mes neurones pervers ne se sont pas encore activés, pour une fois... Je ne sais pas trop quand est-ce que je commencerais le prochain chapitre car même si j'ai la trame du chapitre il faut encore que j'imagine comment je vais mettre en oeuvre tout ça, donc soyez patient, je pense qu'il n'arrivera pas tout de suite, mais ne vous en faites pas il arrivera tout de même. Les reviews, sont bien entendu, les BIENVENUES. Merci à l'avance à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de me lire et avant toute chose bonne lecture =)

_Personnages:_ Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy, Hermione Granger, fan de yaoi c'est pour vous, cependant si vous avez un quelconque problème avec les homosexuels, pour votre santé, ne restez pas dans les parages...

_Genre:_ Humour, romance et niaiseries possibles

_Disclaimer: Je le répète chaque personnage m'appartient je gagne des millions à chaque ligne que je tape et, en réalité je suis tellement riche que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'embête à faire des études et, pour être claire le premier qui touche à un cheveu de Ron je le massacre... _Bon une fois de plus j'ai le regret d'avouer que les personnages sont l'unique propriété de JK Rowling et c'est elle qui touche de l'argent lorsqu'elle écrit, pas moi. D'ailleurs si les personnages auraient été de mon invention, Drago Malfoy serait gay, et Ronald Weasley m'aurait épousé.

Résumé:

_Lorsque Harry Potter se décide enfin à goûter au fruit défendu ça fait mal, surtout lorsque ce fruit le trahi pour une dénommée Granger. HP/DM_

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ma petite aventure dans la salle sur demande et, chacun de nous, étions retournés à nos occupations respectives. Nous ne laissions rien transparaitre de ce qui s'était passé, trop fier pour l'admettre, notre petite incartade appartenait désormais à nos fantasmes les plus fous, comme si rien de cela ne s'était passé, parfois, je me persuadais que ce n'était qu'un rêve et, que je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de relation avec l'ennemi. Pourtant je devais me l'avouer, Malfoy avait su attiser en moi un désir qui jusque alors était resté enfouis, un secret que personne ne devait découvrir. Seulement lui l'avait découvert et, m'avais pris au piège, désormais il était maitre de mon âme et, pouvais me torturer à sa guise, dorénavant je devais me prendre en main et, trouver une manière de contrer ses possibles attaques.<p>

Cependant s'il était simple de céder à la tentation qu'était mon si séduisant ennemi, il était bien moins évident de refroidir mes ardeurs, Harry Potter venait de gouter au fruit défendu et, ce fruit s'appelait Drago Malfoy. Dès cet instant où j'avais fini par baisser ma garde en acceptant les "avances" de Malfoy, je m'étais moi-même tendu un piège, signant mon arrêt de mort. Durant toute la semaine qui suivie notre petite aventure je ne pus m'empêcher de rester sur mes gardes, m'attendant au genre de frasques, dont seul mon rival avait le secret, pour me mettre dans l'embarrât. Si la plupart du temps je réussissais à garder mon self contrôle lorsque je me retrouvais seul, les pires situations étaient lorsque je baignais dans la foule, autant dire la majeure partie de mon temps. Et si les premiers jours ma lubie était passée presque inaperçue, à la fin de la semaine ce n'était plus vraiment le cas et, autant dire que je fis les frais de diverses réflexions, la première d'entre toute et, non des moindres vint de Ron, autant dire qu'elle fut un choc pour moi, puisque cela voulait tout dire, si Ron s'était aperçue de mon étrange comportement, alors tout le monde magique devait être au courant. Cela c'était passé un jeudi après-midi alors que l'on rentrait en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor, nous quittions le cours de divination que nous avions en commun, lorsque je me mis à inspecter d'une manière étrange les environs, à ce moment Ron me fixa de son regard incrédule, celui qu'il affiche dès qu'il réfléchit un peu trop et ces mots sortirent de sa bouche:

- Par Merlin, Harry, arrêtes ! Tu commences à me faire carrément flipper, on dirait Trelawney dans ses rares moments de transes. Déjà qu'elle fait peur lorsque ça lui prend, mais venant de toi c'est vraiment effrayant.

La réflexion de mon ami me figea sur place, je venais de prendre une claque en plein visage, ce qui me fit prendre conscience du ridicule de la situation, d'autant plus qu'en une semaine, Malfoy n'avait absolument pas bougé le petit doigt.

Je n'arrivais même pas à croire que ma paranoïa avait pris le dessus ainsi, sincèrement à quoi je m'attendais à une pancarte géante où trônerait une caricature de moi-même aimablement dessiné par le Serpentard ? Non, c'était trop en espérer venant de sa part, car la vérité c'était que je m'ennuyais. Cela faisait une semaine que nous avions fricoté ensemble et depuis plus rien, silence radio de la part de mon adversaire. Le problème était qu'il m'avait accoutumé à ses habituelles remarques cinglantes auxquelles je prenais un malin plaisir de répondre. Mais depuis ce rendez-vous dans le placard à balai je me retrouvais seul et, perdu, Malfoy n'étais plus de mon monde et, tout s'écroulait autour de moi. J'avais laissé dans ce placard une partie de moi-même que mon ennemi garder jalousement et, c'était surement sa manière de se jouer de moi. Mais le plus perturbant dans tout cela n'était pas encore qu'il me laissait enfin tranquille, non le pire c'était plutôt qu'il m'avait complètement oublié, comme s'il m'avait rayé de sa vie. Non pas que je désirais avoir le beurre et, l'argent du beurre mais, là je n'avais ni les remarques acerbes de mon ennemi, ni Drago lui-même. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire patacitrouille je me retrouvais irrévocablement accro à ce blondinet à la chevelure gominée, ce qui avait le don de me mettre hors de ma personne. Qui de nos jours pouvait être assez stupide pour tomber dans le panneau du gentil méchant qui vous fais une fleur? Même les comptes de Biddle le Barde étaient actuellement plus féroces, que le monde dans lequel je vivais sur ce qu'on pouvait appeler un "petit nuage".

Seulement si les remarques de Malfoy me manquaient, car j'étais bien trop habitué à sa présence au quotidien, ce qui me perturbais encore plus c'était sa cruauté. Ce que je pensais n'avoir été qu'un coup de queue, se révélait être bien plus profond (sans mauvais jeu de mot), il m'avait finalement eu et, je me maudissais chaque jour que Merlin donnait, de ne pas avoir écouté mon instinct premier. En fait le problème venait surement du fait que je l'avais écouté, puisqu'en reconsidérant la chose, j'avais toujours fantasmé sur le Serpentard. Je pouvais retourner le problème dans tous les sens il restait le même, Drago Malfoy avait sans pitié aucune, piétiné sauvagement mon frêle cœur d'élu. Et oui j'avais beau avoir affronté le Lord plusieurs fois dans ma vie, il n'en restait pas moins un homme derrière le héros, un homme qui avait été lâchement ignoré par son dernier coup.

Pourquoi alors me torturait l'esprit pour un simple coup qui s'était passé dans un placard à balai de surcroîts ? Il faut dire que si la personne en question n'avait pas été Malfoy tout aurait été différent. Car si cela n'avait pas été Malfoy, je ne m'en serais pas préoccupé outre mesure, et ma vie n'en aurait pas été bouleversée, ainsi mes amis ne se seraient jamais rendu compte du pot-au-rose ! Oui, car désormais j'étais fiché auprès de mes camarades, dans la rubrique cœur brisé et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas j'avais le droit, en plus des tentatives de Ron et d'Hermione pour me remonter le morale, à diverses offres de jeunes filles dans la fleur de l'âge, qui proposaient certaines faveurs plus par contrainte hormonale que par réelle sentiment. Toutes aussi charmantes qu'elles étaient, il aurait fallu pour que j'accepte, qu'elles possèdent moins de poitrine d'une part et, d'autre part qu'elles se prénomment toutes Drago Malfoy, ce qui n'était bien évidemment pas le cas.

Trois semaines se déroulèrent ainsi, trois semaines où je restai à me morfondre dans la perte, trois semaines durant lesquelles je me torturai l'esprit. Et c'est alors qu'un soir, lorsque nous dînions dans la grande salle, Hermione pris son courage à demain et, me remonta les bretelles comme elle avait le don de si bien le faire, encore qu'habituellement c'était plutôt Ron qui en faisait les frais.

- Harry Potter il est temps pour toi de te ressaisir ! Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi à moins que déprimer soit une nouvelle technique pour venir à bout de Voldemort, peut-être penses-tu qu'il a un cœur et qu'en te voyant ainsi il aura pitié de toi. Si c'est le cas surtout fais-moi signe, car je serais ravis de t'aider dans cette nouvelle méthode. Dans le cas contraire, bouge toi les fesses et reprend toi ! Si c'est pour une fille que tu te mets dans des états pareils c'est très sincèrement idiot.

Le regard sévère d'Hermione me frappa, elle avait raison j'étais ridicule ainsi, seulement même ses bonnes paroles ne réussirent à me ressaisir, mon regard restait fixement accrocher à la table des Serpentards, mais pas dans n'importe quelle direction, droit sur Malfoy. C'est alors que ma meilleure amie comprie qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être pas d'une fille, à cet instant elle semblait aussi abasourdis que Ron lorsqu'il réussissait un sortilège légèrement plus complexe que la moyenne. Hermione était loin d'être sotte et, je me doutais bien qu'elle finirait par comprendre, à fixer ainsi Drago je ne pouvais pas passer inaperçue très longtemps. Le regard de mon amie passait alors rapidement de la table des Serpentards à mon propre regard, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que je voyais bien la même chose qu'elle. Il faut dire qu'une telle découverte à mon propos, avait due être encore plus choquante pour elle, que de savoir que d'innocents elfes de maison travaillaient dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Les faits étaient pourtant bien là et, elle devrait faire avec, en espérant qu'elle ne révélerait jamais ce secret à Ron, qui pour le coup ne me pardonnerait jamais d'avoir un jour fricoté avec l'ennemi.

Seulement si la découverte que venait de faire Hermione à mon sujet était un fait prévisible, ce qui allait arriver l'était bien moins. Coucher avec Malfoy marquait peut-être le début d'une nouvelle ère dans ma vie personnelle, je n'étais cependant pas au bout de mes surprises.


	3. Mystère en série

**Avant propos**

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà enfin le troisième chapitre. Pour la petite histoire, il devait être, à la base, deux fois plus long, mais j'ai finalement décidé de le couper et, de faire de la seconde partie un chapitre 4, notamment parce que je suis sadique et, que j'ai l'intention de vous faire patienter, tout comme ce pauvre Harry. J'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier la lecture et, que vous ne vous languissez pas trop de savoir quel est le pot-au-rose. Merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews ça me fait très plaisir, mais rien ne vous empêche d'en poster d'autre. Assez blablaté, je vous laisse lire en paix ! Bonne lecture =)

_Rating:_ T mais je ne peux assurer que je resterais saine d'esprit jusqu'à la fin de ma fanfic alors restez sur vos gardes (d'ailleurs j'ai failli déraper dans ce chapitre, mais je me suis finalement reprise...)

_Personnages:_ Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy, Hermione Granger, fan de yaoi c'est pour vous, cependant si vous avez un quelconque problème avec les homosexuels, pour votre santé, ne restez pas dans les parages...

_Genre:_ Humour, romance et niaiseries possibles

_Disclaimer: Bien évidemment chaque personnage m'appartient je gagne des millions à chaque ligne que je tape et, en réalité je suis tellement riche que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'embête à faire des études et, pour être claire le premier qui touche à un cheveu de Ron je le massacre... _Plus sérieusement les personnages sont l'unique propriété de JK Rowling et c'est elle qui touche de l'argent lorsqu'elle écrit, pas moi. D'ailleurs si les personnages auraient été de mon invention, Drago Malfoy serait gay, et Ronald Weasley m'aurait épousé.

Résumé:

_Lorsque Harry Potter se décide enfin à goûter au fruit défendu ça fait mal, surtout lorsque ce fruit le trahi pour une dénommée Granger. HP/DM_

* * *

><p>Si j'avais toujours pensé connaitre Hermione, elle avait réussi à maintes reprises à me prouver le contraire. Et ces derniers jours, elle s'était appliquée à la tâche, me dévoilant une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Après sa petite découverte, concernant un certain penchant pour les blondinets arrogants, que je possédais, ma meilleure amie avait décidé de se mettre à l'œuvre, en ce qui me concernait. Egale à elle-même, la demoiselle m'avait de nouveau sermonné, déclarant qu'il était impossible pour moi, de faire de "mollusque" ma profession et, qu'il lui était insoutenable de me voir ainsi me languir pour ce parfait idiot de Serpentard.<p>

Mais puisque les sermons sur moi faisaient autant d'effet qu'une piqure de moustique sur un éléphant, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'user de nouvelles méthodes pour me raisonner. Tout d'abord de manière sensée, par de jolis discours qui avait pour but de me remonter le moral. Mon amie me distrayait tant bien que mal, comme Hermione Granger pouvait le faire, en m'amenant de nouvelles lectures et, en m'obligeant à me concentrer sur mes devoirs.

Seulement si elle avait commencé en usant d'une manière douce, pour me faire revenir à la réalité, bien vite elle ne put que constater que ses procédés n'avaient guère plus de résultats que les sermons, et alors que je pensais être enfin débarrassé de l'acharnement de la Gryffondor, je n'allais pas être au bout de mes peines.

Puisque la manière douce ne fonctionnait pas, elle allait devoir employer la manière forte et si un jour on m'avait annoncé que je verrais Hermione dans de tels états, je ne l'aurais jamais crus et, j'aurais surement conseillé à la personne qui m'aurait fait cette révélation, de partir pour une petite consultation à Sainte Mangouste.

Du jour au lendemain une série d'évènements plus saugrenus les uns que les autres déferlèrent dans ma petite vie bien sereine d'élève à Poudlard. D'abord intrigué par ses aventures, je constatai finalement assez rapidement qu'ils ne tombaient pas du saule cogneur, mais qu'en réalité une personne était derrière tout ça. Inutile de préciser que cette personne se trouvait être Hermione.

C'est ainsi que lundi je me retrouvais avec une boite de chocolat sur mon lit et, un mot doux d'une mystérieuse inconnue, que mardi je réussissais à m'attirer les foudres de Seamus, qui était alors persuadé que j'avais des vues sur son actuelle petite amie et que mercredi j'avais la "chance" de devoir accepter une interview exclusive de Colin Crevey sur le "héros" que j'étais, afin de faire la une de La gazette Poudlardienne, mais surtout pour éviter un rendez-vous galant avec Lavande Brown, qui se trouvait être la mystérieuse inconnue aux chocolats. Déçue de ne pas pouvoir passer du temps en ma compagnie, mais consciente que mon rôle d'élu devait passer avant tout, c'est elle qui me mit la puce à l'oreille en ce qui concernait le potentiel rôle d'Hermione dans mes mésaventures.

Pas de doute là-dessus, grâce à mon amie je me retrouvais débordé plus que de raison, ainsi mon temps de penser pour un certain blondinet était limité. Il n'en restait pas moins que je continuais à fixer la table des Serpentard à chaque repas, à le chercher des yeux à chaque bain de foule et à entendre les soupires d'une Hermione désespérée par mon comportement, chaque minute que je passais avec elle.

Cependant elle n'était pas non plus à cours d'idée me concernant et, c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais malgré moi à une réunion des "cœurs brisés anonymes", réunion dont j'ignorais l'existence jusqu'ici et pour cause. Car si la Gryffondor m'avait finalement convaincue en m'assurant que seuls les cœurs brisés étaient au courant de ces réunions et, que ce n'était pas étonnant que je ne connaisse pas l'existence de ce club, je m'aperçus rapidement que ce n'était qu'un énième coup monté de la miss Granger.

- Tu vas voir Harry, cette réunion va te faire le plus grand bien, c'est un réel comité de soutien qui t'attends ! Et j'ose espérer que tu oublieras enfin… tu-sais-qui. Disait-elle d'un ton prudent.

La traitresse ce qu'elle avait surement oublié de préciser, c'est qu'il y avait presque exclusivement des élèves de sexe masculin à cette réunion et, qu'elle en était la présidente ! Elle aurait tout aussi bien pus me présenter la chose de cette manière:

_"Harry je t'invite à une petite sauterie, viens, tu ne seras pas déçu et, je suis sûr que dans le lot tu trouveras ton genre"_, en affichant un large sourire et, en me proposant un catalogue des produits proposés à sa réunion, que cela ne m'aurait pas plus étonné. Je préfère encore passer les détails de cette réunion qui furent plus un calvaire qu'une libération, encore que j'aurais bien fait passer certains des élèves présents dans la salle sur demande, moi aussi. Le pire restait tout de même à venir.

C'était enfin le weekend et, après une semaine aussi chargée en émotion, j'étais aux anges de pouvoir me reposer et, me laissait aller à toutes sortes de pensées "négatives", comme les appelées Hermione. Avachi sur un des fauteuils en velours rubicond du dortoir, je fermai les yeux me laissant envahir par l'image de Drago, de son visage aux grands yeux gris, si singulier, mystérieux. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il se trouvait devant moi, qu'il me suffisait de tendre les bras pour sentir sa peau d'albâtre sous mes doigts. Je tendis alors mes bras, comme si nous étions tous deux dans la pièce, et qu'il me suffisait d'un geste pour glisser le long de ses muscles, ou bien atteindre ses lèvres si fines mais, si ardentes.

Je redessinai les courbes de son corps, m'imaginant près de lui, le caressant, l'embrassant, nous étions seuls et, il me désirait aussi intensément que je pouvais le désirer. Il était nu devant moi, près à me faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement. Je m'engouffrais dans mes songes qui devenaient peu un peu un fantasme à mesure que la solitude se transformait en sommeil, lorsque je me retrouvais tiré de mes rêveries malgré moi par le claquement d'une porte.

Ron venait d'entrer dans le dortoir et, on pouvait lire sur son visage un mélange de colère et, de désespoir. Il commença à faire les cent pas, lorsqu'il se figea en me voyant. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, il resta le regard fixait sur moi un instant avant de me demander.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Son regard incrédule me transperça, il oublia un moment la colère qui le possédait, trop intrigué par ma posture à son entrée dans le dortoir.

- Je… Je m'étirais, tout simplement…

J'avais l'impression que ma réponse lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de massue, mais il était clairement perturbé par autre chose, avant même de rentrer dans le dortoir, restait à savoir quoi. Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas il s'exclama.

- C'est terrible Harry ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui lui arrive ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver ! Elle pouvait bien choisir n'importe qui, mais pas lui !

Il s'arrêta sur ces bonnes paroles avant de se remettre à faire les cent pas, me laissant dans l'ignorance, car je n'avais aucune idée du sujet de son inquiétude. Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois pour me regarder, cherchant surement à comprendre, pourquoi je ne le soutenais pas dans l'adversité. Il dû alors se rendre compte que j'avais sauté un chapitre, par la grimace que je devais afficher, car il soupira et poursuivi l'air affligé.

- Je ferais mieux de te montrer.

Ainsi il me tira par la manche de mon pull pour me faire suivre. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il comptait faire et, je mis du temps avant de comprendre où il voulait m'amener. De mon vivant je n'aurais jamais pensé que Ron Weasley me pousserai à aller à cet endroit, ce qui n'aurait pas été étonnant de la part d'Hermione, était tellement étrange venant de mon ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir dévalé les escaliers, nous étions arrivés à destination, la bibliothèque. Ron me bouscula afin de me faire rentrer, car la stupeur me figeait sur place. Mon ami pris un air grave et, m'annonça.

- Je te préviens ça risque de te faire un choque.


	4. Trahison

**Avant propos**

Bonjour tout le monde je me suis enfin décidée à poster le 4ème chapitre (à la base je le gardais au chaud pour prendre un peu d'avance, ce que je n'ai finalement pas fait), puisque j'étais motivée. Désormais, il ne reste que le dernier chapitre et, peut-être un épilogue, je ne suis pas encore décidée. Je ne sais pas non plus quand je posterais le dernier chapitre, puisqu'il n'est toujours pas écrit et, puis j'ai une semaine qui risque d'être chargée, donc soyez patient, car en plus de ça même si j'ai la chute de mon histoire je ne sais vraiment pas comment l'amener donc il faut que je me torture mes pauvres petits méninges en surchauffes, pour vous le publier. Sur ce n'oubliez pas les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir. Merci à tous et, bonne lecture =)

_Rating:_ T mais je ne peux assurer que je resterais saine d'esprit jusqu'à la fin de ma fanfic alors restez sur vos gardes

_Personnages:_ Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy, Hermione Granger, un peu Ron, fan de yaoi c'est pour vous, cependant si vous avez un quelconque problème avec les homosexuels, pour votre santé, ne restez pas dans les parages...

_Genre:_ Humour, romance mais les niaiseries et autres mélodrame sont probable dans mon esprit dérangé...

_Disclaimer: Bien évidemment chaque personnage m'appartient je gagne des millions à chaque ligne que je tape et, en réalité je suis tellement riche que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'embête à faire des études et, pour être claire le premier qui touche à un cheveu de Ron je le massacre... _Plus sérieusement les personnages sont l'unique propriété de JK Rowling et c'est elle qui touche de l'argent lorsqu'elle écrit, pas moi. D'ailleurs si les personnages auraient été de mon invention, Drago Malfoy serait gay, et Ronald Weasley m'aurait épousé.

Résumé:

_Lorsque Harry Potter se décide enfin à goûter au fruit défendu ça fait mal, surtout lorsque ce fruit le trahi pour une dénommée Granger. HP/DM_

* * *

><p>Ne sachant toujours pas où il voulait en venir je lui fis signe de continuer. Il m'accompagna dans un endroit de la bibliothèque légèrement en retrait, et m'invita à se cacher derrière une colonne de livre, là où personne ne pourrait nous voir, mais où nous pourrions observer à notre guise, puis il m'incita à observer la scène. J'étais perdu, car je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il perdait sont temps avec tant de mystère lorsque j'ouvris enfin les yeux sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous.<p>

A ce moment très précis de ma vie j'hésitai entre mourir d'un infarctus, ou tout simplement tuer quelqu'un. Je ne choisis aucune des deux options (du moins dans un premier temps). J'étais littéralement figé sur place, alors que je désirais m'en aller le plus loin possible de ce malheureux spectacle, je me retrouvais tétanisé par le choc de la nouvelle.

Devant nos yeux, Hermione Granger et, Drago Malfoy s'était retrouvé à la bibliothèque et, ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'ennuyer. Tous deux à une distance bien trop étroite l'un deux l'autre, pour qu'elle puisse être respectable, je pouvais observer ma meilleure amie, faire du charme à celui pour lequel je craquais. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Ron semblait si choquait désormais. Non seulement il avait vu Hermione dragué un élève autre que lui, mais en plus cet élève était Malfoy.

Il me semblait pour ma part, que la vie avait cessée de suivre son cours, hors du temps je n'arrivais pas à croire à une telle trahison. Elle était la seule au courent pour nous deux et, elle avait décidé d'y mettre son grain de sel et, de tout gâcher. Je sentis la fureur me contrôler peu à peu, mais le coup de grâce arriva lorsque je vis Drago s'approcher de la Gryffondor, la main avancée, près à effleurer le visage de celle qui avait été mon amie. Je ne pouvais me décider à le laisser faire.

Sans perdre davantage de temps je bondis hors de ma cachette, en direction de mon ennemi. Ron n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un seul mouvement, afin de m'arrêter, que déjà je sautai au coup du Serpentard et, non pas pour l'embrasser. En me voyant arriver ainsi Hermione couina de peur et, tenta de m'arrêter tant bien que mal, mais il était déjà trop tard, je venais de décocher un joli crochet du droit à Malfoy, qui par réflexe avait sorti sa baguette la pointant sur moi, je ne me fis pas prier et, l'imita.

Ron nous avait rejoint et, affichait une mine horrifiée quant à Hermione, elle regarda le Gryffondor avec un regard guère plus amical que celui que je lançais à mon rival en ce moment même. Nous étions tous les quatre à l'écart dans la bibliothèque et, si personne ne pouvait nous voir, on pouvait en revanche nous entendre. Cependant la tension était telle à cet instant, que chacun d'entre nous était silencieux. C'est Granger qui brisa la glace. Elle se tourna vers moi, le regard tendre et essaya de me calmer.

- Harry baisse ta baguette, c'est pas ce que tu crois.

- C'est vrai ça Potter, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas il fallait que Malfoy s'y mette lui aussi. A cet instant j'aurais aimé pouvoir me soustraire à cette scène pénible, afin de me cacher dans un minuscule trou. Mais cela m'était impossible, je devais affronter mes problèmes plutôt que fuir. Contrairement à une certaine personne dans cette pièce, je n'étais pas un lâche. Sèchement je m'attaquai alors au Serpentard, en réponse à son invective.

- Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'on t'a parlé Malfoy, alors retourne auprès de tes petits amis les Serpentard et, laisse nous régler ça. T'as déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts.

A ce moment il échangea un regard avec Hermione, dont il était le seul à en comprendre le message, il baissa alors sa baguette et, s'avança afin de quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, il marqua une pause de quelques secondes, comme s'il avait l'intention de répliquer, ce qu'il ne fit cependant pas, se contentant de sortir. A mon tour je baissai ma baguette et, aussi bien Ron, qu'Hermione poussèrent un soupir de soulagement pour avoir évité le pire. Cependant ni Ron, ni moi-même, n'étions près à passer l'éponge, mon meilleur ami commença donc les réprimandes.

- Depuis quand tu fricotes avec les Serpentards ? Surtout Malfoy ?

- Depuis quand ça te regarde ? J'ai besoin de parler à Harry, alors laisse-nous tranquille !

- Et si j'en ai pas envie ?

- Vas-t'en !

Je regardais d'un air déconcerté la scène devant mes yeux, non pas qu'elle fût inhabituelle pour moi, au vu des multiples disputes entre Hermione et, Ron ces derniers temps, mais leur querelle de couple ne m'avait nullement laissé le temps de placer une seule parole. Le Gryffondor hésita un instant avant d'obéir aux ordres de notre camarade, l'air penaud il s'éloigna, non sans émettre quelques reproches.

- De toute manière on me dit jamais rien…

Hermione à son tour énervée par le comportement de mon ami, émis un énième soupire de protestation avant de me faire face. Elle s'approcha alors de moi pour me prendre la main, ses yeux glissant vers les miens, à la recherche de mon regard, que je détournais, afin d'être moins vulnérable.

- Harry je suis désolée, c'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois… Mais je… fais-moi confiance tu veux bien ?

- Ca risque d'être dur, vu les coups que tu as manigancés dernièrement.

- Je sais… Mais je ne peux rien te dire, pas pour l'instant… Fais-moi confiance s'il te plaît, je te promets, qu'il ne se passe absolument rien entre Malfoy et, moi.

Le regard de celle qui m'avait trompé semblait franc. Et peut-être que mon imagination travaillait un peu trop. Seulement elle préparait quelque chose et, ce que j'ignorais n'étais jamais très bon. Lui laissant le bénéfice du doute, je me contentais d'un hochement de tête avant de quitter la pièce à mon tour, abandonnant Hermione à ses songes.


	5. Surprise

**Avant propos**

Bonjour tout le monde voilà, la fin de ma fanfiction est proche. J'ai enfin pris le temps d'écrire le 5ème chapitre, après quelques jours de relâchement, l'inspiration ne venait pas. Finalement je me suis dis qu'il fallait bien que je me lance et, les idées sont venues à mesure que j'avançais dans mon récit. Je pense m'attaquer à l'épilogue ce soir, donc vous aurez bientôt le droit à quelques explications. Surtout pensez aux reviews, car je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir comment vous allez réagir à ce qui suit ! Merci encore à ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer des reviews, en espérant que cet avant dernier chapitre vous plaises. Bonne lecture à tous.

_Rating:_ T mais je ne peux assurer que je resterais saine d'esprit jusqu'à la fin de ma fanfic alors restez sur vos gardes

_Personnages:_ Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy, Hermione Granger, fan de yaoi c'est pour vous, cependant si vous avez un quelconque problème avec les homosexuels, pour votre santé, ne restez pas dans les parages...

_Genre:_ Humour, romance et niaiseries possibles

_Disclaimer: Malheureusement j'ai bien essayé de vérifier si le nom sur mes romans d'Harry Potter s'étaient transformé (mais le nom de J.K Rowling est toujours inscrit dessus), j'ai même vérifié mon compte en banque pour regarder s'il s'était miraculeusement remplit, mais ce n'est pas le cas, je dois donc m'avouer vaincu... _Tous les personnages de la saga, ainsi que son univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling._ D'ailleurs Drago n'est toujours pas gay dans le roman et, Ron ne m'a toujours pas demandé en mariage..._

Résumé:

_Lorsque Harry Potter se décide enfin à goûter au fruit défendu ça fait mal, surtout lorsque ce fruit le trahi pour une dénommée Granger. HP/DM_

* * *

><p>La fin de l'année était arrivée à une vitesse folle, il restait un peu moins d'une semaine, avant que nous passions nos A.S.P.I.C.S. J'avais pourtant l'impression que la rentrée à Poudlard était hier. Mais le sentiment de nostalgie qui s'installait peu à peu, devenait pire encore lorsque je me disais, que Poudlard était bientôt fini pour moi.<p>

La fin de l'année s'annonçait doucement et, je me rendais compte que je n'avais pas adressé la parole à Hermione depuis l'incident de la bibliothèque. C'était d'une certaine manière ironique de terminer notre septième année ainsi. Puisque ni moi, ni Ron, ne lui adressions la parole, cela me rappelait étrangement notre rencontre en première année. Mais la comparaison s'arrêtait bien vite, les raisons de notre mésentente, n'étant en rien les mêmes.

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, je commençais à ranger quelques affaires, mettant un peu d'ordre autour de moi, afin d'essayer de chasser mes idées noires. Mais bien vite l'occupation ne suffit pas à mon bonheur, alors que je passais devant l'une des fenêtres, m'hasardant à jeter mon regard sur le parc, j'aperçus Malfoy qui rentrait d'un pas pressé dans le château. La vue de mon rival, me fit l'effet d'une douche glacée, qui me ramena brutalement à la réalité.

Pris d'un vertige je m'assis sur mon lit. Malgré moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui. Lui qui m'avait pourtant ignoré après qu'on eut couché ensemble. Comment aurais-je pus penser une seule seconde qu'il me ferait autant d'effet. J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une de ces midinettes en chaleur qui me tournaient autour. Mon comportement vis-à-vis de mon ennemi, n'était guère mieux.

Mon regard se perdit alors au loin, alors que mon esprit s'égarait dans des pensées sombres. Je me demandais comment j'avais pu imaginer une seconde qu'il put y avoir une suite à notre incartade. D'ailleurs je me demandais comment je pouvais me mettre dans un état pareil, pour celui que j'avais toujours détesté. Mais ce que j'avais toujours imaginé comme de la haine, n'avait finalement peut-être été qu'une attirance que je niais. Alors je me souvins des paroles que nous avions échangées dans le placard à balais. Plus particulièrement de cette phrase, " T'es vraiment obligé de poser toutes ces questions ?". A cette pensée, un sourire étira mon visage, mais ce sourire était nostalgique et, plutôt triste.

Puis la scène dans la bibliothèque me revint de plein fouet. Cette pensée, me renfrogna davantage, comment ma meilleure amie, pouvait-elle me trahir à ce point ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Leur deux corps étaient si proches, je n'avais rien imaginé, leur comportement était à tel point explicite, que cela en devenait vulgaire. Alors que mes pensées suivaient leur cheminement, je me vis en être extirpé par un Neville Londubat, qui débarqua en trombe dans le dortoir.

- Harry ! Viens vite ! C'est une catastrophe ce qui arrive ! Je ne sais pas comment tout cela à put se passer mais… On a besoin de toi de toute urgence !

Le pauvre avait dû courir pour venir me trouver, car il était essoufflé et, sur son front perlaient quelques goûtes de sueur. Fidèle à lui-même Neville, affichait cet air classique qu'il avait lorsque la situation était désespérée. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ce qui aurait pus être à croquer, si ça n'avait pas été Neville qui arborait cette expression désemparée. Mais j'interrompis ici mon appréciation de sa réaction et sautai de mon lit pour le suivre.

Au pas de charge, sous sortîmes tous deux des dortoirs, puis de la maison des Gryffondors. Après avoir dévalé les escaliers, puis tourner dans quelques couloirs, Neville s'arrêta devant un mur, mais pas n'importe lequel. Celui de la salle sur demande.

Une petite porte, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle du placard à balais apparue. Neville insista pour que j'y entre le premier, le jeune homme semblait tétaniser rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Je sortis ma baguette, il faisait affreusement noir à l'intérieur de la salle et, je me demandais bien ce qui se passait. Soudain la porte claqua derrière moi. Par réflexe je me retournais pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Je distinguai la silhouette de Neville qui m'avait rejoint, lorsque des chandelles s'illuminèrent et, un grand "surprise" fut scandé.

Devant moi, la salle sur demande était transformée en salle des fêtes, avec de grands buffets où boissons et, victuailles en tout genre s'accumulaient. Les décors étaient faits de banderole aux couleurs de Gryffondor et, la salle était bondée de monde. Tous mes amis (qui se composaient en fait, de tous les Gryffondors de 7ème année, ainsi que Ginny et, Luna), étaient présents, y compris Hermione, qui semblait d'ailleurs s'être rabibochée avec Ron et, même un peu plus que cela. Elle s'approcha alors de moi, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

- Voilà, puisque c'est bientôt ton anniversaire, mais qu'également la fin des cours approche et, puisque c'est notre dernière année, ici, tous ensemble… Je me suis dis que c'était la dernière occasion qu'on aurait de tous se réunir en même temps.

Malgré la joie qui illuminait son visage, elle semblait gênée, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me cachait une dernière chose que je n'allais pas tarder à découvrir. Alors que je m'inquiétais de ce qu'elle me réservait encore une fois, elle continua en présentant quelque chose que je ne pus identifier qu'une fois que la foule se poussa.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry.

Devant moi un gigantesque gâteau d'anniversaire qu'on ne voit que dans les films moldus, ma jeune amie, fit alors signe à Ginny qui agita sa baguette et, une musique entrainante commença. Alors le gâteau géant s'ouvrit et, ma surprise ne put être plus totale. Tout comme Neville quelques minutes plutôt, je restai bouche bée, devant ce spectacle, arborant des yeux ronds. Il faut dire qu'Hermione n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère en ce qui concernait les surprises.

Devant moi, un Drago Malfoy vêtu d'une tenue très chic, qui le mettait parfaitement en valeur, sortit du gâteau. Et s'il est vrai qu'il était la seule personne, que je n'avais pas vue à cette petite fête, alors que mon cœur le souhaitait plus que tout. Mon étonnement fut considérable lorsque je le vis sortir, puis s'avancer vers moi. Etait-ce une hallucination ou bien la réalité. A cet instant je l'ignorais, ne pouvant réaliser, mais je me dis que s'il s'agissait de folie, elle ne faisait qu'alléger ma peine et, si c'était réalité, alors elle faisait de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, un sourire radieux pris part de mon visage, je n'avais pas éprouvé cette sensation de légèreté depuis que Drago et, moi nous étions retrouvés dans la salle sur demande. Ce dernier s'approcha, une main tendue vers moi et, fait exceptionnel me proposa de venir danser. Pour l'occasion la sœur cadette de Ron changea de morceau, à l'aide de sa baguette et, on entendit une musique romantique se jouer.

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur nous, il était impensable qu'un Serpentard danse un jour avec un Gryffondor, surtout lorsque ce Serpentard et, ce Gryffondor se prénommaient respectueusement, Drago Malfoy et, Harry Potter. Pourtant aujourd'hui c'était le cas.

Hésitant, car je ne savais pas danser, je finis par accepter la main tendue du jeune homme, dont la peau scintillait presque à la lueur des chandelles, lui faisant partager mes craintes. Il me sourit, mais pour une fois, sans une once de moquerie, non cela ressemblait plutôt à un sourire bienveillant et, je dirais même si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien mon adversaire, un sourire tendre.

- Tais-toi et, approche plutôt. Tu n'as qu'à te laisser porter par la musique.

Il m'empoigna avec force au niveau du torse, comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuisse et, pris ma main droite dans sa main gauche. Une étrange sensation de chaleur, envahit tout mon corps. Je me retrouvais de nouveau terriblement près du Serpentard, et mon cœur commença à dérailler. Si près de lui mon désir se trouvait exacerbé, mais cela ne rendait que plus agréable ce moment d'intimité que nous partagions.

Même entourés d'autant de personnes, on ne pouvait nous voler cet instant si précieux, que nous garderions en mémoire toute notre vie. Drago et, moi nous étions rapprochés imperceptiblement, dans notre bulle c'était comme si le monde extérieur n'existait plus, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Peu à peu les couples se joignirent à nous sur la piste de danse, à nos côtés Hermione et, Ron dansaient ensemble. Les voir enfin ensemble m'emplit de bonheur, j'espérais au fond de moi qu'en s'étant enfin avoué leur sentiment respectif, qu'ils ne se disputeraient plus autant, me permettant d'avoir une trêve. Me ce n'était qu'un petit espoir, qui m'amusait.

Lorsque plus aucun regard ne s'intéressèrent à nous, Malfoy en profita pour s'appropriait mes lèvres le temps d'une fraction de seconde. Une fois de plus il avait été fugace, mais cela ne me déplaisait pas, car je savais que ce masque qu'il portait, était une manière de se protéger. Alors j'attendis le moment propice, pour moi aussi m'accaparer ses lèvres. Cependant je fis durer le plaisir, car il m'était agréable de sentir la contacte chaut de ses lèvres si sensuelles, sur les miennes. Ma langue vint alors à la rencontre de ces dernières, et nous échangeâmes un baiser bien plus long que le premier.

- C'est beaucoup mieux.

Commentais-je, histoire de provoquer celui qui me faisait face. Ce qui ne manqua pas, puisqu'il répliqua aussitôt à ma provocation.

- Tu te permets d'être exigent maintenant ? En dernière nouvelle ce n'est pas moi qui me languissais, au point de penser que Granger et, moi fricotions ensemble.

La répartie fut sèche, mais je l'avais cherché. Pour autant je ne distinguais aucune moquerie dans le ton adopté par mon compagnon, au contraire il semblait se prendre au jeu, d'un air amusé. Il approcha une nouvelle fois son visage du bien et m'embrassa. Cette fois-ci le baiser ce fit plus intense, plus passionné et, je sentais que pour la première fois Drago commençait à tomber le masque avec moi. Ses sentiments transpiraient dans son acte d'amour.

Pour la première fois, depuis notre aventure dans le placard à balais, je pouvais percevoir les émotions de mon amant. Pour la première fois, je pouvais être rassuré sur ses intentions, car s'il me semblait l'aimer, je savais désormais, que c'était partagé. Lorsque le baiser pris fin, nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux, avant de resserrer notre étreinte. Sans échanger un seul mot, nous profitions de l'instant qui nous était offert, conscient que tout cela aurait une fin. Car bientôt chacun de nous rentrerions dans nos maisons, et nos chemins se sépareront. Mais pas tout de suite. Non à ce moment précis de nos vies, l'heure était à la fête.


	6. Confidence sur l'orreiller

**Avant propos**

Bonjour tout le monde! Après deux semaines d'absence me revoilà enfin ! Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser, mais dernièrement je n'étais pas très motivé pour écrire et, puis j'étais assez occupée également. Quoi qu'il en soit sachez que mon petit esprit après avoir retourné la situation dans tout les sens à décidé de ne pas poster un, mes deux chapitre supplémentaire ! Donc voilà c'est un petit chapitre bonus celui-là. Le fameux épilogue est près il ne me reste plus qu'à le corriger avant de le poster, donc rendez-vous dans la journée, ou au plus tard demain pour le dernier chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui pense aux reviews ça me fais toujours plaisir et, encore une fois désolée pour l'attente. Quoi qu'il en soit Bonne Lecture !

PS: Attention au rating pour ce chapitre-ci =)

_Rating:_ M non pas que ce soit foncièrement explicite, mais tout de même je préfère prévenir. Pour ceux que ça dérangerez, passez au chapitre suivant =)

_Personnages:_ Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy, Hermione Granger, fan de yaoi c'est pour vous, cependant si vous avez un quelconque problème avec les homosexuels, pour votre santé, ne restez pas dans les parages...

_Genre:_ Humour, romance et niaiseries possibles

_Disclaimer: Bon j'ai tenté de négocier avec JK Rowling, lui demandant de me laisser Drago parce qu'il est bien plus sexy que Harry, mais elle ne veux rien savoir, elle préfère garder tous ses personnages. Dommage, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate ... _Vous l'aurez compris tous les personnages, ainsi que l'univers blablabla = JK Rowling l'unique !

Résumé:

_Lorsque Harry Potter se décide enfin à goûter au fruit défendu ça fait mal, surtout lorsque ce fruit le trahi pour une dénommée Granger. HP/DM_

* * *

><p>La soirée qu'avait organisée Hermione fut un succès. Chaque invité repartit, sourire pendu aux lèvres, congratulant mon amie. Petit à petit la salle se vida et, bientôt nous ne fûmes plus que six dans la pièce. Neville et Ginny était resté pour nous aider à donner les derniers coups de baguette requit pour le rangement. Lorsque le rangement fut terminé, Neville s'approcha de moi l'air penaud, il avait quelque chose sur le cœur, cela se voyait et, j'étais près à parier que c'était en rapport avec la soirée.<p>

- Harry je suis vraiment désolé, mais Hermione m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire et, il fallait vraiment que je t'amène ici. Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, mais l'urgence, était le seul moyen, que j'ai trouvé.

L'air attristé que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage, m'attendrit, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de m'avoir tendu ce piège, surtout en vue de ce qu'il m'attendait. Neville était un ami bien trop fidèle, pour qu'on puisse l'inculpé d'un quelconque crime.

Je lui souriais, ses excuses me touchaient, je posai alors une main sur son épaule, en ajoutant ces quelques mots.

- T'en fais pas Neville, je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Après tout, ton intervention me fait sourire, je ne te savais pas si bon acteur.

A son tour un large sourire étira ses traits et, il quitta la pièce, suivi de Ginny après avoir salué tout le monde.

A présent à quatre dans l'immense pièce qui se présentait à nous, un silence gêné se ressentit. Il fallait dire que Ron et Drago étaient loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde et, je craignais la réaction de mon meilleur ami, en ce qui concernait mes sentiments envers le Serpentard. Quant à Hermione et, moi-même, nous ne nous étions pas vraiment reparlé depuis la scène dans la bibliothèque. Du reste elle me devait des explications.

Ron fut le premier à quitter la pièce, certainement qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver au centre d'une énième dispute. Dispute qui n'eut pas l'occasion de se créer, puisque Hermione à son tour quitta la pièce, sur ces quelques paroles.

- On se voit plus tard, je suis sûr que vous avez un tas de choses à vous dire.

Sur ce elle s'en alla en direction de la tour des Gryffondors. Désormais, je me retrouvais face à face avec mon amant. Nous restâmes un instant à nous regarder, ne sachant par où commencer. A me retrouver une nouvelle fois seul en face de lui, mon désir se fit plus pressant, j'avais qu'une envie, me jeter sur lui. Je souhaitais l'embrasser furieusement, le faire mourir d'allégresse. Je voulais qu'il gémisse de plaisir sous mes caresses.

Je n'attendais plus qu'une seule chose, que nos deux corps s'entremêlent une nouvelle fois, cependant avec plus de passion que la première. Je voulais lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement, tout comme j'en avais rêvé quelques jours plutôt.

Mais si je désirais plus que tout l'être qui me faisait face, une partie de moi-même, qui se voulait être ma raison, souhaitait comprendre le comportement de mon vis-à-vis. Il m'avait ouvertement ignorait tout ce temps, pour finalement décider de réapparaitre ce soir. Même si mon corps me disait une chose, je n'étais pas encore totalement abruti par mes sentiments et, les questions fusaient dans mon esprit.

Pourtant, ce fut mon corps qui prit le dessus, lorsque Drago s'approcha pour m'embrasser. Une fois de plus, je pouvais découvrir une nouvelle facette de ce visage. Cela était presque effrayant à y penser. Mais dès lors que ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes, mon esprit se vida, m'abandonnant à celui que j'aimais. Nous échangeâmes un baiser bien plus long que tous les autres, bien plus tendre également.

Comme deux amants qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années, nous nous retrouvions enfin. A mesure que le temps s'écoulait, le baiser se faisait plus ardent, mes lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, je lui arrachais un soupire. Il passa une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, me faisant frissonner, jusqu'au bas des reins.

Bientôt nous commençâmes à nous dévêtir, je lui ôtais sa chemise, alors qu'il m'enlevait mon tee-shirt. Je sentis alors le contacte froid de la pierre contre mes omoplates, contrastant avec la chaleur du corps qui m'étreignait, créant un nouveau frisson de plaisir. Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de mon coup pour s'attaquer à mon torse, qui fut la proie du désire du jeune homme. Sa langue, savait me caresser d'une juste manière, qui faisait de mon cœur un être en souffrance désireux de sortir de ma poitrine et, de mon corps un esclave du plaisir qu'il me procurait.

Je me sentais défaillir un peu plus à chaque gémissement qu'il m'ôtait, lorsque les choses s'accélèrent. Alors que ses lèvres continuaient leur périple, je sentis une main contre mon entre-jambe, il venait de desserrer ma ceinture, pour enfin ouvrir ma braguette. Mes mains s'agrippaient à ses cheveux, lorsqu'il arriva à mon intimité où ses lèvres terminèrent leur chemin.

Mes mains caressant ses cheveux blonds et soyeux, je ne pouvais résister à cette chaleur qui commençait dans mon bas-ventre et irradiait tout mon corps. Ma respiration était saccadée, rauque, témoin du plaisir que mon amant me procurait. Ce soir encore j'étais sien, j'étais prisonnier de mon amour et de mon désir. Deux sentiments qui me dominaient depuis quelques temps, deux sentiments, dont le Serpentard n'avait pas hésité à s'emparer, pour me faire subir mile maux.

Les mains du jeune homme, m'agrippaient les hanches, lui aussi était en proie à son désir, à chaque va et viens qu'il s'empressait de faire, ses mains, logeaient sur ma chute de rein, se crispaient un peu plus. Cet acte ne pouvait que confirmer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour moi.

Nos deux corps, transpiraient de délice et, mes mains, qui étaient toujours restées logées dans sa chevelure argent, agrippèrent un peu plus ses cheveux, le forçant à se retirer. Il plongeât son regard gris dans le mien. Le désir le dévorait, ses yeux étaient comme possédés, son regard était brulant sur mon corps. Tout comme ma respiration, son regard le trahissait.

Il se releva alors, en caressant tout mon torse de sa langue, provoquant un gémissement de plaisir de ma part, avant qu'il n'écrasât ses lèvres, contre les miennes. Me dévorant par sa passion, il entreprit de glisser sa langue au travers du rempart que formaient mes lèvres, trouvant ma langue à son tour. Toutes deux s'entremêlèrent dans un nouveau baiser torride, avant qu'il ne descelle une fois de plus cette union.

Il m'amena à me retourner, ses longs doigts caressèrent mon dos, jusqu'à se loger sur mes hanches une seconde fois. Son corps brulant, luisait de sueur et, je le sentis se rapprochait de moi, jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un. Un cri sortit de ma bouche, lorsqu'un grognement émana de la sienne, par cet acte.

Mon amant s'appliquer à me faire autant de bien qu'à lui, et nos souffles se faisaient plus irrégulier à mesure qu'il accélérait le rythme. Parfois de petits gémissements traversaient mes lèvres, lorsque mon partenaire se faisait plus insistant.

Alors nos deux corps, se crispèrent, se cabrant sous l'effet du plaisir, une dernière caresse, avant l'orgasme. Nos deux cris se mêlèrent et fendirent le paisible silence de la pièce. Nos deux corps se séparèrent. Essoufflés, nous restâmes un instant l'un contre l'autre, appuyé sur le mur, avant de s'allonger sur le tapis qui était à nos pieds.

Lors de nos ébats, la salle sur demande avait changé de décore, sans même que nous nous en apercevions, ayant pris l'aspect d'une chambre accueillante. Je tirai alors la couverture du lit, la faisant descendre jusqu'à nos deux corps couverts de sueurs, afin de nous en recouvrir. Alors la quiétude de la nuit nous atteignit et, c'est l'un contre l'autre que nous plongeâmes dans un sommeil profond.

Il était quatre heures du matin lorsque Drago me réveilla d'un air un peu précipité. Accroupi devant moi, il me secouait vigoureusement, à grand renfort de "Potter, réveil toi". Encore un peu sonné par ce réveil brutal, je ne pus qu'admirer la personne qui me faisait face, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'afficher cet air béat, des gens qui sont simplement heureux de vivre. Le Serpentard dû s'en rendre compte car il soupira, comme gênait par la situation. D'humeur taquine, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire partager mes sentiments.

- Tu sais Malfoy, je préférais largement ta précédente tenue.

Par ces quelques mots, je sous entendais à quel point je le trouvais séduisant, même dans le plus simple appareil. Mon partenaire leva alors les yeux au ciel, et rétorqua.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller plutôt que de dire des âneries, il est déjà quatre du matin. On devrait avoir retrouvé nos dortoirs, depuis des heures !

- Soit pas stupide, on aurait dû rester dans nos dortoirs, avant même que la fête commence ! Alors de quoi ta peur ?

Son regard se renfrogna, il soupira une nouvelle fois, me passant ma pile de vêtement qui avait volé, quelque instant auparavant. Puis il me répondit comme si cela devait être une évidence.

- De toi. Nous deux c'était une erreur depuis le début Potter.

Ses mots sonnèrent comme un coup de poignard à mes oreilles. Je ne savais réellement pas où il voulait en venir. Lorsque Drago me vit baisser les yeux, comprenant que ses paroles m'avaient blessé, il continua ses explications.

- Excuse-moi. Je veux dire, que dans une semaine tout cela sera terminé ! Tu vas repartir chez toi et, j'en ferais de même ! C'est notre dernière année ici et, on aura plus l'occasion de se revoir.

Après tout ce temps je découvrais enfin pourquoi le Serpentard avait décidé de laisser une distance de sécurité entre nous. La vérité c'est qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour affronter l'échéance qui nous guettait.

- Rien ne nous empêche de nous revoir après Poudlard.

Sans grande conviction je tentais de le réconforter, de le convaincre du contraire et, de moi-même me convaincre, mais il reprit.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que c'est impossible. Nos vies sont trop différentes, et puis je ne suis pas assez fort pour accepter cette image de moi-même.

A ces mots, ses pommettes s'embrasèrent, il n'avait nullement dit ça pour me blesser, mais uniquement pour faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, qui il était.

- J'avais juste espéré un instant que tout cela ne reste pas un simple rêve.

- Je suis désolé.

Tous deux le visage sombre, nous n'osions croiser le regard de l'autre, ce dire que c'était la fin d'une période était trop dure. Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, la main de Drago, caressa mon visage et, il scella nos lèvres d'un doux baiser. Alors son regard anthracite, plongea dans le mien, il souhaitait me dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il hésitait, par peur une nouvelle fois.

Personne ne pourra nous voler, les moments passés dans cette salle. Quoi qu'il arrive, la salle sur demande a été témoin de notre amour et, nous pourrons garder ses souvenirs dans notre cœur. Ne jamais les oublier. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne pourrais oublier ce que je ressens pour toi Harry.

Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Il s'approcha de nouveau vers mon visage, et alors que je sentais ses lèvres effleurer mon oreille, il murmura dans un souffle.

- Je t'aime.

Mon visage s'illumina à ces quelques mots. Toute cette soirée avait été riche en surprise, et c'était bien plus que mes espérances. Malgré l'avenir qui se dessinait, un avenir où Drago n'avait malheureusement pas sa place, je me sentais à cet instant le plus heureux des hommes.

J'entrepris alors de me rhabiller et de me lever. J'affichais un sourire manifestement taquin et, Malfoy fronça les sourcils par méfiance.

- Tu ne peux décidément rien me cacher Malfoy, j'ai toujours su que mon charme fou opérait sur toi, bien plus encore que sur les autres. C'est ainsi, certaines personnes sont faites pour être des tombeurs.

Mon interlocuteur, se moqua alors ouvertement de moi avant de me lancer d'un ton sarcastique.

- Et c'est surement cette assurance qui t'as permis de surmonter mon absence durant des semaines, Potter. Permet moi d'en douter et, avance ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il faut qu'on rejoigne nos dortoirs.

Tel un gentleman il me fit signe de sortir avant lui. En le doublant, je me permis de lui tirer la langue, ce qui eut l'effet escompté puisqu'il sourit, amusé. Tous deux hors de la salle sur demande, nous échangeâmes un regard lourd de sens, avant de partir dans des directions opposées pour retrouver nos maisons respectives.


	7. Epilogue

**Avant propos**

Bonjour tout le monde ou re-bonjour pour certains ! Et bien voilà je poste enfin le dernier chapitre de ma fanfiction. Je sais c'est triste, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, non ? C'est l'heure des explications pour notre cher Harry ! Avant tout j'espère que l'histoire vous aura plus, que ce n'était ni trop long, ni trop lourd. Je suis plutôt contente d'avoir mené cette fiction jusqu'au bout ! Vous en faites pas j'ai désormais d'autre projet en tête, pour en savoir plus rendez-vous à la fin de ce chapitre, bonne lecture à tous et merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ma fanfic =)

_Rating:_ T (mais bon pour ce chapitre, un simple rating K+ suffirait)

_Personnages:_ Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy, Hermione Granger, fan de yaoi c'est pour vous, cependant si vous avez un quelconque problème avec les homosexuels, pour votre santé, ne restez pas dans les parages...

_Genre:_ Humour, romance et niaiseries possibles

_Disclaimer: Bon j'ai tenté de négocier avec JK Rowling, lui demandant de me laisser Drago parce qu'il est bien plus sexy que Harry, mais elle ne veux rien savoir, elle préfère garder tous ses personnages. Dommage, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate ... _Vous l'aurez compris tous les personnages, ainsi que l'univers blablabla = JK Rowling l'unique !

Résumé:

_Lorsque Harry Potter se décide enfin à goûter au fruit défendu ça fait mal, surtout lorsque ce fruit le trahi pour une dénommée Granger. HP/DM_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain de la soirée (où du moins plus tard dans la matinée), le réveil fut brutal. Alors que mon sommeil était léger, je me trouvais plongé dans un rêve qui devait être passionnant, (mais que j'oubliai rapidement à mon réveil), Ron ouvrit brutalement les rideaux du dortoir tout d'abord, puis ceux de mon baldaquin. Debout devant mon lit, il m'observait les bras pantelants, l'air grave, attendant que je daigne enfin me réveiller.<p>

Les rayons du soleil atteignirent mes yeux, qui furent agressés par la luminosité produite en cette magnifique journée. Hésitant je finis par ouvrir mes paupières, qui ressemblaient plutôt à deux fentes à cet instant, me laissant devant l'ombre d'un Ron en contre-jour, à l'air grognon.

- Il est onze heures et, même si on est samedi, il serait peut-être temps que tu daignes lever ton royal postérieur.

- Mon royal postérieur ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, pour attirer les foudres de ta mauvaise humeur ?

Il me fixa un instant affichant une mine résignée. Je venais de sauter un nouveau chapitre de ma vie, dont j'étais sûr, Ron ne manquerait pas de me rappeler.

- Tu oses me le demander ? Sincèrement, sur toutes les personnes de la planète Terre, il fallait que tu choisisses Drago Malfoy ? Moi qui trouvais déjà sacrément dérangée de lui adresser la parole. J'apprends que mon meilleur ami a des vues sur un Serpentard !

- Tu sais qu'une personne normalement constituée se serait inquiété de savoir son meilleur ami gay.

- Bah non pourquoi ? Ca je l'ai toujours su et, crois-moi ça ne me dérange absolument pas, au contraire, je suis au moins certain que tu ne toucheras pas un cheveu d'Hermione ainsi.

De deux choses, l'une. Tout d'abord j'étais choqué d'apprendre que Ron avait toujours su pour moi, enfin j'étais bien soulagé, de savoir que sa crise concernait uniquement mes sentiments envers Malfoy. Cependant ma stupeur devait se lire sur mon visage, ce qui soit dit en passant devait former un magnifique mélange avec l'aspect de quelqu'un fraichement réveillé.

Ron qui avait marqué une courte pause, pour apprécier la grimace que j'affichais malgré moi, reprit sa tirade d'un ton plus calme. Ses yeux s'étaient eux aussi radoucis et, il arborait désormais, ce regard penaud qu'il affichait lorsqu'il était inquiet ou pris en flagrant délit.

- Harry, j'aimerais être heureux pour toi, mais te savoir avec ce serpent, ne me rassure pas du tout. Tu ne peux tout de même pas oublier tout ce qu'il nous a fait !

- Ron, on fini tous par changer un jour ou l'autre et, crois moi, je fais confiance à Malfoy et, puis de toute manière, en une semaine je ne risque pas grand-chose.

La réaction de mon ami me faisait sourire, je savais que Ron pouvait avoir des aprioris facilement, mais j'ignorais qu'il serait motivé par mon bien-être. Il avait simplement peur que Drago me fasse du mal une fois de plus et, je trouvais la réaction du Gryffondor estimable. Je tentai de le rassurer une dernière fois, la pilule avait peut-être du mal à passer, mais comme à chaque fois en ce qui concernait Ron, le temps finirait par lui faire accepter la vérité.

- T'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais.

- Peut-être bien, mais tout de même, Malfoy ? Je vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouve !

A ces mots je me sentis sourire bêtement, Ron me ferait toujours autant rire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, il se retourna pour ajouter une dernière chose.

- Au fait, 'mione te cherche partout, je sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais tu la connais. Ca semble être d'une importance capital. Tu ferais mieux de la trouver avant qu'elle ne chamboule tout Poudlard pour te trouver.

Après m'être finalement levé et préparé, puis avoir déjeuné, je retrouvai Hermione dans le parc. Le soleil resplendissait et, elle se trouvait à l'abri d'un grand chêne, en train de réviser pour les A.S.P.I.C.S. Doucement je m'approchai d'elle et, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, je brisai le silence reposant que la nature offrait.

- Il parait que tu me cherchais ?

Surprise elle esquissa un léger sursaut, avant de se reprendre en me voyant. Elle débarrassa ses genoux qui étaient encombrés de parchemins et m'invita à m'asseoir. Exécutant ses ordres, je me rapprochais de mon amie, qui avait soudainement pris une teinte rosée, au niveau de ses joues.

- Harry excuse-moi, si tu savais à quel point je suis confuse que tu nous aies vus l'autre jour Malfoy et, moi ! Tu n'étais pas censé nous trouver ici, mais Ron, tu sais comment il est ! Bouleversé il se sentait obligé de te montrer, alors qu'il ignorait tes sentiments pour Malfoy ! J'étais si en colère après lui et, après moi ! Vraiment excuse-moi encore une fois, mais je n'avais pas le choix, Malfoy ne savait pas danser et, je voulais que ta fête soit…

Hermione venait de prononcer ces quelques paroles à une vitesse fulgurante, comme bien souvent lorsque mon amie était stressée, elle se devait de tout expliquer, s'en prendre le temps de respirer. Sa vitesse de diction m'empêcha d'ailleurs, de tout comprendre, cependant je perçus l'essentiel de ce qu'elle désirait m'avouer.

Depuis l'épisode de la bibliothèque j'étais en froid avec mon amie et, même si la surprise qu'elle m'avait préparé, était d'une grande aide à la réconciliation, il n'en restait pas moins que certain point était toujours un mystère à mes yeux. Malgré son débit de parole, je me permis d'interrompre ma camarade, pour lui poser une question.

- Attends, tu es en train de me dire, que la seule raison pour laquelle tu te retrouvais à la bibliothèque avec Malfoy ce jour là, c'était pour lui apprendre à danser ?

- Je sais que ça peut paraitre fou mais c'est le cas. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer tous les stratagèmes que j'ai dû mettre en place pour cette soirée !

Perplexe, je l'amenais à poursuivre et, c'est ainsi qu'elle me révéla comment, elle en était venue à donner des cours de danse à Drago Malfoy.

Hermione me raconta alors qu'elle avait lancé une première invitation à tous nos amis de Gryffondor, ainsi qu'à Luna. Comment elle avait fait en sorte que chacun l'aide à préparer et, garder la surprise. Elle m'apprit également que si Ron était le seul à ne pas être au courant pour la petite fête, c'était uniquement pour éviter qu'il ne lâche le secret. Elle me fit d'ailleurs remarquer, qu'il lui en avait voulu un certain moment pour son manque de confiance.

Enfin pour finir, elle attaqua le vif du sujet, en précisant qu'inviter Drago n'avait pas été une mince affaire et, quand bien même il avait accepté, il restait un certain détail. Le Serpentard ne savait pas danser ! C'est donc elle qui due lui apprendre, après avoir trouvé un compromis en ce qui concernait l'endroit.

Puisqu'il ne désirait pas être vu en la compagnie de mon amie, la salle sur demande était bien trop exposée pour s'y rendre, alors ils s'étaient repliés sur la bibliothèque, avec l'approche des A.S.P.I.C.S, personne ne pouvait reprochait à Malfoy de s'y trouver régulièrement et, Hermione en véritable connaisseuse des lieux, leur avait trouvé ce coin à l'écart. D'ailleurs, elle m'expliqua que Ron les avais trouvés en la suivant, un soir.

Après ce long récit détaillé, je me sentais plus léger, au fond de moi je savais à quel point ma meilleure amie, n'aurait pus fréquenter Drago. J'avais été stupide de penser le contraire.

- J'arrive vraiment pas à croire que Drago ne savait pas danser avant ça ! Je pensais que c'était un devoir pour les Malfoy, d'être doué dans tous les domaines !

- Et bien apparemment il y a des ratés, chez le petit dernier, d'abord il ne sait pas danser et, ensuite il craque pour le survivant. Papa Malfoy risque de se fâcher fort.

A cette conclusion nous échangeâmes un rire sincère. Je m'imaginais alors la tête de Lucius Malfoy s'il avait pu apprendre un jour que son fils, en plus d'être gay, aimait Harry Potter. Mon rire se transforma en sourire mélancolique, lorsque je me dis qu'il n'apprendrait jamais cette nouvelle, car Drago n'aurait pas le courage d'affronter ses parents.

Cependant la journée qui s'offrait à nous était merveilleuse et, je chassais alors bien vite ces idées noires de ma tête. Je préférais me dire, qu'il restait encore un peu plus d'une semaine avant que nous ne rentrions tous chez nous. Une semaine pendant laquelle la salle sur demande serait disponible autant de fois que désirée. Drago avait raison, nous ne pourrions surement pas nous revoir après Poudlard, mais ce que nous avions vécu personne ne pourrait nous l'enlever.

A cette pensée je me levai. Et alors que je prétextais à Hermione devoir réviser, je pris un tout autre chemin que celui de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Je me dirigeai vers la salle sur demande. Sans surprise, je ne me trouvais pas seul devant la porte d'un certain placard à balais.

Arrivée à la hauteur de mon amant, nous échangeâmes un sourire de connivence avant de pénétrer une nouvelle fois dans l'antre de nos secrets.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Voilà comme promis je vous donne des petites news, sur mes futurs projets, pour ceux qui sont intéressés.<p>

Donc dans l'immédiat j'aimerais réaliser un One shot sur le couple Ron/Drago, je sais, que vous allez tous vous dire c'est ignoble ! Et je suis d'accord avec vous j'ai horreur de voir Ron gay, mais c'est un défi qu'on m'a lancé et, que je relève ! Donc je ne devrais pas tarder à commencer cet OS délirant, puisque ce sera un os humoristique. Grand n'importe quoi au rendez-vous !

Après toujours dans les fanfictions, j'ai deux autres projets de Drarry, un dramatique, qui reprendrait l'intrigue des épisodes 6 et 7 et, une autre romance, qui pourrait être une potentielle suite à Fruit défendu, mais qui se lirait très bien sans avoir lu cette fiction avant.

Concernant les fanfictions sur Harry Potter, c'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant, peut-être que je ferais un petit quelque chose sur la série Torchwood aussi, qui sait...

Sinon j'ai un tas d'autre projet pour des fictions avec mes propres personnages, donc il se pourrait que vous me retrouviez sur fictionpresse également.

La nouveauté dans ces fictions, c'est qu'il y en aura pour tous les goûts ! Et oui pas seulement des yaoi, mais pour cela je ne vous en dis pas plus !

Voilà pour tous ceux qui ont lu ma fanfic jusqu'au bout et, qui ont été assez curieux pour atterrir à la fin de cette page je vous dis un grand merci !

A plus tard je l'espère

Bleeding Coconut =)


End file.
